


Mirrors and Silver

by JkWriter



Series: Warcraft Drabbles [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar swore that silver strand hadn't been in his hair last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors and Silver

There was another silver strand hidden among his hair. 

Khadgar frowned, letting his fingers travel to the hair. This was the fifth one he had found in the past week. He had joked with Lothar about how when the first appeared the war against the Orcs was aging him, but to find five in such a short amount of time?

He sighed, stepping back from the mirror. Behind him footsteps echoed in the hall. 

“Beautiful, isn't it? It was a gift from Llane on our wedding day.” Taria let a hand run across the edge of the mirror. Her fingers danced along the pattern carved into the wood. Mageroyal decorated the vanity, peaceblooms laid along the top. “I think of him whenever I see it.” She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“I'm sorry.” Khadgar responded, turning to let her have her moment.

She ignored his condolences and looked to him. “Are you alright, Khadgar?” He froze at her words. “You've seemed, differently, lately. Has something happened?” 

“No, nothing has happened outside the fight against the Orcs.”

Taria frowned. She moved to stand in front of Khadgar, observing his face.She was one of the more observant people in the palace. She had known something was wrong with Khadgar ever since he returned from the fight against Medivh. Her intuition, which hasn't failed her yet, had been one of the reasons she choose to have Khadgar stay in Stormwind rather than lock himself away in Karazhan. She let her eyes drift across his features. Khadgar kept avoiding her eyes, but he didn't retreat. 

She was about to stand down with something was caught in the corner of her vision. A silvery hair that she was sure hadn't been there the last time she spoke to him. Lothar had mentioned Khadgar finding one, but he also mentioned that the Mage had pulled it out himself. 

Her left hand raised and found it’s way to Khadgar’s hair. She softly gripped the hair, enough to inspect it but not enough to cause Khadgar pain. Still he winced. 

The hair, as she expected, was gray. But that wasn't it. Another gray hair was amongst the darkened strands.

“Something has happened.” She murmured softly. She dropped her hand from Khadgar and moved back to allow the mage space to breathe. 

“It’s likely a side effect of what happened with Medivh.” He responded.

Taria tilted her head to the side, a questioning look crossed her face. She, like many others, hadn’t been told the whole story about what had happened with their former Guardian. Everyone knew he betrayed them, let the Orcs into Azeroth, and everyone knew he was killed in order to save them. Yet no one knew the circumstances behind his death, no one but Khadgar and Lothar. 

“You don’t have to hide your problems, you’re a Mage of Stormwind now, the Guardian of Azeroth. Don’t close in on yourself, don’t…” 

_Become like Medivh._

The unspoken words caused a rift between them. Khadgar stiffened and excused himself. Taria let him go. There would be time to check on him later, but right now she had a brother to question and books to research. 

Khadgar might not admit anything being wrong, but she’d be damned if she lost another person in her life. She was the Queen of Stormwind, she wasn’t going to sit back and watch, not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> short little story  
> i was slightly disappointed there wasn't any hint of aged khadgar in the movie so i figured id go with my headcanon for it (khadgar feeling the after effects of bathing in the fel)  
> let me know if there are any mistakes


End file.
